


Riviani Dalish Fudge

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ass Kink, Belly Kink, Body Inflation, Clothes Popping, Cock Inflation, Inflation, M/M, magical mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan makes the mistake of testing an unknown spell-infused fudge on himself, and starts to rapidly inflate. The greater he panics, the bigger he gets. Before he gets too big, he calls Dorian to the rescue.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14614.html?thread=57506326#t57506326">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riviani Dalish Fudge

Lavellan should have known better than to eat the fudge-like concoction that the book had given detailed instructions on. It was a weird Rivani Dalish spell book. Something he'd found in the list of books when they were searching for an amulet for Cole - which in the end they hadn't needed, but Lavellan had the book anyway. Yet he'd so wanted to find out more of his mother's heritage, and this held spells and stories he was certain that even his Keeper had never heard of. He had to try some of them.

He'd eaten a decent chunk of the mix and waited. The first thing he noticed was the texture of his skin changing, radiating from his stomach out, giving him a springier feel as he poked himself. Well, that had seemed to align with what the spell was supposed to do: enhance the body. Springy skin meant less wrinkles. Dorian was sure to go in for that.

But as he pottered about, tidying up his experiment, glancing into a mirror to see what else was happening, there was a pinching feeling in his ass. He rubbed it, trying to work away the pinch, when it grew in his hands.

Not by much, but it was definitely bigger.

Lavellan frowned. He didn't think Dorian would want a bigger ass. Yet the Tevinter seemed to be fascinated with Lavellan's, so maybe being a bit bigger would help in the bedroom. It was meant to enhance him after all.

He'd barely finished the thought when the same prickling feeling moved to his cock. The bulge in Lavellan's leggings became more obvious, his cock thickening and lengthening, balls swelling up as well. This was okay, thought Lavellan. He'd always wanted a slightly bigger cock.

He pulled at his leggings, rearranging them so everything fit comfortably.

"Perfect," he said, turning in front of the mirror.

Waiting for a little longer, nothing else seemed to be happening, so Lavellan decided to make some notes and hopefully pull out the individual components that had affected each change. If he could isolate them, then he was certain Dorian would be interested in the skin. He was always fretting about wrinkles.

Lavellan smiled to himself, settling at his desk and reaching across for his notebook. His stomach pressed into the table, hard, as he leant forward. 

His notebook jerked backwards out of his fingertips.

Or rather, Lavellan had jerked backwards, his chair being pushed away.

"By the Dread Wolf," Lavellan muttered.

His belly was bigger, he was certain of it. Only by a few inches, but as he reached down, he could feel what humans called a potbelly.

This was not supposed to happen.

He sat staring at the curve protruding from him, panic edging in, when his ass doubled in size with his flesh filling up the narrow chair. The sensation was pressing on him, and Lavellan yelped, trying to get up, his ass becoming bigger as the pressure became more intense.

With a burst of strength, Lavellan popped himself out and raced to his mirror. His tiny, tight ass, the one he'd been so proud of, had almost split his leggings clean off. He looked absurd.

The spell had gone wrong, surely.

Lavellan tried a dispell upon himself. His belly rumbled in response. Nothing had shrunk, Lavellan now ridiculous pair of asscheeks with nothing to support them, yet keeping their shape as if inflated by air. Lavellan flushed, embarrassed with himself. 

Testing an unknown spell on himself was foolish, and now he had an oversized ass to show for it. He'd been warned by his Keeper that he'd run out of luck one day, and that an unknown spell would have disastrous effects.

But panic still thrummed through Lavellan, and his body seemed to be responding to it. His stomach gurgled angrily, the small potbelly billowing out, ruining Lavellan's figure. His shirt came untucked, rucking up as his belly grew to the size of a pregnant elf.

Lavellan grabbed at it, trying to force it back down, only for the spell to retaliate and make him bigger still. His shirt went taut, his belly stretching it out with no breasts or chest to match. The image in the mirror showed Lavellan how silly he looked. His ass was impossible and his belly was big enough for human twins.

Yet that wasn't the end of it.

"No, no, stop," Lavellan choked out.

His hips were joining his transformation. Before he couldn't reach it due to his belly or sides, Lavellan ran over to the ropes that summoned various members of Skyhold to his room and yanked hard on Dorian's. Hopefully Dorian would be in the library. Dorian knew that Lavellan wouldn't pull the rope unless there was something he desperately needed and couldn't leave his room.

Lavellan pulled again for good measure, then collapsed onto his bed, belly sitting in his lap and ass shifting around like an overstuffed air-filled cushion had been shoved into his leggings. It was only by the stretch of his leggings that he remained clothed.

There was an ominous snapping noise. One that Lavellan knew was stitching or fabric giving up. He went still, breathing slowly.

The changes stopped.

At least his legs and upper body hadn't changed. There was still a slight rush of fear pumping around Lavellan, but he willed himself to be calm, even as he discovered that he could only see his feet over his magic-engorged belly was by bending over.

Where was Dorian?

What if this was permanent?

What if he could pop?

With particular care, Lavellan pressed on his belly as far as he could, the sensation odd as his hands disappeared into rubbery flesh. Whatever it was that was filling him shifted, and Lavellan felt his hips pushing out to compensate. His belly and ass merged together, Lavellan groaning from the sensation.

Apart from the whole, tripled in size thing, it felt slightly pleasant. It wasn't painful, only embarrassing. Probably not fatal. The sensation of getting bigger, tingling as his magicked skin stretched as he filled up in a way that most elves would never manage. Even though there was a common story amongst Shems that elves couldn't get fat, it was merely not as commonly seen by outsiders and not something that happened often.

Lavellan hopped up and pulled the spell book as close as he could whilst sitting on a stool, the edges resting on his belly.

Dispel. Reverse. Undo. Shrink. Nothing on the page with the enhancement spell. Nothing that would work from the other pages. There had to be something.

"Perhaps a secret message. Yes, that sounds likely," said Lavellan.

Talking to himself helped maintain the sense of rationality that was currently keeping his body under control (or so he believed, he couldn't be quite certain).

But staying on the trail of secret messages, he lit a ball of veilfire, the magic twanging his veins, licking at the other magic already there. Underneath the glow was a picture of someone. Nobody in particular, but Lavellan saw himself in the face of the drawing, some of his calm disturbed.

The subject had blown up, turned _round,_ but they didn't seem to be hurt.

They didn't seem to be shrinking, either.

Lavellan lost control.

His belly shifted upwards, his chest starting to inflate. For a moment he had tits more impressive than any human, dwarf, or elf, although the last one wasn't too hard to achieve.

There was a rubbery sound, and Lavellan only panicked further, his inflated chest merging with his stomach, his ass creeping upward as Lavellan turned spherical.

His shirt split up the sides, the top of it still attached by the collar and sleeves. The leggings were valiantly holding on, although Lavellan could feel it pressing into his waistband.

His ass didn't fit on his seat, spilling over the stool's edge. Gods, his leggings were tight. His shirt was clinging to him, and his cock was rubbing against the fabric as everything shifted about.

In another moment, he felt himself being forced to stand, the book slipping from his grip onto his spell bench, arms and legs sticking out like the points on a doodled star.

At that moment, Dorian bounded up the last set of stairs, robes fluttering behind him.

"Lavellan? Lavel-oh. Elias. Elias, what have you done?" asked Dorian, approaching Lavellan carefully.

The sound of Lavellan's name on Dorian's lips soothed the nerves.

Then panic returned in full blast as Lavellan heard the exasperated disapproval, and he squawked, trying not to lose his balance, but tipping forward, ass in the air. His leggings finally burst as his arms and legs flailed about, leggings and sleeves becoming fuller as Lavellan's body made the creep outwards. He could feel the cold mountain air on his ass, cooling him down from the heat that was building inside of him.

Having rolled forward, his cock throbbed against his belly at the pressure. It felt like a light stroke against the organ, someone teasing him into hardness.

"It'll be fine. You'll be fine, calm down," said Dorian.

He rolled Lavellan up, and glanced down. His fingers found something on Lavellan that made the elf shiver with pleasure, the comparatively tiny hands calming Lavellan down.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Wouldn't want to ride it or suck it at that size, but at least you're in proportion," said Dorian.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lavellan. "Please help me fix this before I pop!"

"You won't pop, love," said Dorian.

He leant forward, tilting Lavellan towards him, and pressed a kiss to one cheek.

"You've simply fallen for an old mage prank."

There was a snapping noise as Lavellan's leggings came off completely, his legs thickening and then being absorbed into his body, his feet trapped in his own squishy flesh. Dorian placed Lavellan against his bed so he wouldn't roll over, and brought the mirror over for Lavellan to see.

Apart from his hands, which were sucked into his body as he watched, and his head, which had lost the neck and his chin pressed into his own flesh, Lavellan was completely spherical. The only other exception was the massive cock that jutted out from his body, with balls more appropriate for an ox than a Dalish elf. Dorian patted Lavellan fondly.

"Dorian, please. This is embarrassing," said Lavellan.

Dorian took the mirror away.

"That is the point of the spell. Only silly young mages who had stolen their teacher's spell book would get lured in by something as undefinable as an enhancement spell," said Dorian. "It was meant to act as a marker of who participated, since it was always more than one, and a manner of keeping them immobile to receive a stern lecture."

"So like now," said Lavellan.

"Well, you really should have tested a new spell on something else before eating it yourself," Dorian said.

He kissed Lavellan again, sitting on the bed so he was next to his plump, rounded out beloved elf. He unbuttoned the collar on Lavellan's shirt, disrobing him so he was entirely naked.

"I think you've stopped swelling," said Dorian. "There's nothing I can do apart from making you comfortable."

He levitated Lavellan onto the bed, propping him against the headrest.

"Can't you dispel it? You know what it is," Lavellan begged.

"It'll backfire, and at best you'll stay the same size," said Dorian. "At worst, I've seen someone double in size after attempting to dispel."

He prodded Lavellan to make sure he had truly stopped growing. Lavellan flushed, turning pink over his dark brown rubber skin, and was even more embarrassed by his nipples going pert – they were also larger, sensitive, and Lavellan cried out as Dorian suckled one, then the other.

"I can think of ways to pass the time, however," said Dorian. "And it involves this squishy, round body of yours."

"O-oh?" stammered Lavellan, gasping for breath as Dorian's tongue licked him again.

"You had research notes started. We should finish them. And then pick something else out for you to try," said Dorian.

"Oh," said Lavellan.

He was mildly disappointed about that right up until the point where Dorian was measuring Lavellan's massive erection, and made him cum, spraying his load into a towel, Dorian squeezing his balls for every last drop.

"Now this shall be fun, Elias. Let's see what the Rivani Dalish have hidden away to play with," said Dorian, sitting on the foot of the bed, legs crossed, spell book in lap. "We've got at least a day before you start to deflate."

"A day?" said Lavellan.

"Well, you ate a lot of your mixture. A day is if you're lucky," said Dorian.

"Don't let Sera get ahold of it," said Lavellan.

A wicked grin split Dorian's face.

"What about Solas?"

"Dorian, don't, otherwise I'll find a way to slip it in your food."

"He wouldn't be so high and mighty then."

"Dorian!"

"And he'd stop hogging the books."

"Dorian, you can't do that!"

"No, I suppose not," said Dorian.

He picked up the inflating fudge and wrapped it in waxed paper. It wouldn't last long, the ingredients needing to be eaten quickly, but Dorian couldn't bear to throw away what was a perfect mix.

"Touch me again?" asked Lavellan.

Dorian tucked the fudge onto a high shelf.

"For you, anything."


End file.
